minecraftfanideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Sleep Time Control
edits the time players are allowed to sleep, the get up time and time change due to cross-dimension moving of players. There are two built-in profiles. One is called "Default", which performs the default settings. It is used to compare with the other profile, "For Beginners". Players can also create their custom profiles to decide the settings. Parameters Time Players Are Allowed To Sleep This parameter is dimension-independent. Players are allowed to go to bed in these periods. If there is no time allowed to sleep in a dimension, players can make beds explode in that dimension. Dimension Default For Beginners Overworld 13000~23999 12000~23999 Others none Any time Get Up Time This parameter is dimension-independent. The time will be set to the Get Up Time after sleeping. If the value is less than 0, the time will not change after sleeping. Dimension Default For Beginners Overworld 0 0 Others -1 0 Admit Sleeping Threshold If the number players on the bed is equal or more than the Admit Sleeping Threshold or every player in game is on the bed, sleeping is admited and the time will be set to the Get Up Time. This value is dimension-unrelated because the numbers players on the bed is counted as the sum in all dimensions. Default For Beginners 1999999999 1 Regard Offline As Sleeping This setting only works on servers with a whitelist. If this value is true, the players who are allowed to join the game but are offline are counted as sleeping players. Default For Beginners false true Regard Reviving As Sleeping If this value is true, the players who are dead and before respawning are counted as sleeping players. This setting does not work in Hardcore Mode. Default For Beginners false true Nearby Monster Distance Threshold This value determines how close a monster should be close to a player to stop that player from sleeping. Default For Beginners 8*5*8 8*5*8 Going To Bed Kills Nearby Monster This value determines the actions replace "You may not rest now; there are monsters nearby". Value Meanings 3 Nearby monsters are instantly killed by a virtual Looting III sword. 2 Nearby monsters are instantly killed by a virtual Looting II sword. 1 Nearby monsters are instantly killed by a virtual Looting I sword. 0 Nearby monsters are instantly killed by a virtual sword without enchanting. -1 Nearby monsters are instantly killed without drop but kill counts are still counted. -2 Nearby monsters are instantly disappered and kill counts are not counted. -3 You can rest now. However, please consider that monsters nearby may hurt you. -4 keeps "You may not rest now; there are monsters nearby". Default For Beginners -4 3 Enter Dimension Time This parameter is dimension-independent. The time in the dimension will be set to the Enter Dimension Time when a player enters this dimension from an another dimension unless this value is less than 0. Dimension Default For Beginners Overworld -1 0 Others -1 0 Player Joined Time The time will be set to the Player Joined Time when a player joins the game unless this value is less than 0. Default For Beginners -1 0 Player Rejoin Definition The unit of this parameter is second. If the time between a player leaves the game to the player rejoins the game is less than the Player Rejoin Definition, the Player Joined Time will not be triggered. Default For Beginners 1999999999 60 References *Bed, Minecraft Wiki *Day-night cycle, Minecraft Wiki Category:TimeCategory:Day-night cycle